Harry's Once Upon a Time
by warrensenjuUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Harry has just arrived in Storybroork to find his daughter. When he finds her he surprised to find he has a grandson who is with someone he thought he would never see again.
1. Where it all began part 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time.**

Harry Potter was driving down the road on his black motorcycle. He was head toward the place where his daughter was located. it had been eight months since he last heard from her. He was driving down the road he remembers the time where he first found the baby girl in the woods and adopted her.

Flashback

After the battle the battle of Hogwarts was won and Voldemort was dead he went to find his friends. He found Ron and Ginny headed towards the headmaster's office. For some reason, when he looked at them they were smiling with a greedy look in their eyes that gave him a bad feeling. He decided to discreetly follow them under his invisibility cloak.

As he followed them they passed the Great Hall where the dead were laying, being prepared for their funerals. He saw the newly parented Remus and Tonks, killed by someone unknown. Fred and George died setting up a destructive prank to take out as many Death Eaters possible when for some reason it went off before they could get clear. Then there was Arthur lying on the floor next to his sons with a dazed look in his eye. He had been tortured by five death eaters at the same time with the torture curse and ended up in a state not unlike Frank and Alice Longbottom. Next there was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood lying holding hands, Neville was bitten by Naigini just before he beheaded the snake and was unable to get an antidote in time, but before he died he and Luna managed to defeat Bellatrix. Luna was fatally wounded and was unable to be saved before her life ended. Harry did not know the whereabouts of Hermione, but he decided to find her after he figured out what was up with the two siblings.

As Harry was following Ron and Ginny, he heard bits and pieces of the conversation, "her dead", "love potions", and "money rightfully ours", all of which started to make his bad feeling worse.

When they got to the entrance of the office Ron gave the password.

"Licorice wand"

Harry thought that was weird because the headmaster sets the password and knew with 100% certainty that snape would never use that kind of password while he was headmaster.

The gargoyle spun revealing a spiral staircase which would lead them up to the headmaster's office. Going up the stairs revealed a busted down door they then entered. As they entered the office, they were met with Molly, Percy and a third person in the room that shocked Harry. Sitting in the headmaster's chair was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah Mr. and Miss Weasley, thank you for coming. Have you done all that I asked you to do during the battle?"

"Yes Headmaster. During the battle I used the confundus charm on Arthur to have him unluckily placed where he was fighting against five Death Eaters. We were expecting him to be killed, but being tortured to insanity works just as well. Right Headmaster?" said Ginny.

"Yes my dear, well done. Ron?"

"Well, I use the Imperius curse on Seamus since he is very good with demolition explosives to rig Fred and George's large explosion prank to go off early. Then I use the invisibility cloak that the order used to follow Remus and Tonks and kill them with a stolen Death Eaters wand so not point back to us. I also confunded Neville to hesitate when striking the snake so he would be bitten and die after killing it. Him and Luna taking out Bellatrix was just good luck. Luna being killed was also lucky. I also managed to get a bit of the basilisk poison into a delayed time potion you gave me to give to Hermione so she should be dead now and no one will suspect us."

Harry was silently gaping at them all with wide eyes. _Why?_ he thought.

"Good, now all the people that Harry will have immediate contact with besides you are dead. They could have revealed to him of his heritage. It would have been better if he died in the forest like he was supposed to, but at least the horcrux in his head is gone and Voldemort has finally been defeated. Now all we have to do is make sure that the 90% magical Block and ability blocks on him remain. Ginny can start giving him love potions and start taking fertility potions. You will go to him later to comfort him about the death of his friends, subtly seduce him into sleeping with you and get you pregnant. Once that has happened we will convince him to wright a will leaving everything to do with the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, along with any that he might be able to claim with a heritage test. I have a theory that he will be the heir to many houses that have married into the Potter's throughout the Millennia. We can confirm it with your child after he/she is born. Then all gold will be split between the four of you and books and powerful artifacts go to me, as we agreed."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. Ron who he thought as a brother in all but blood, and Ginny who he thought he loved had betrayed him, become murderers and even worse a kin killer all for the sake of money. Money which he would have given all away just to have his parents back. He also was in a rage because Ron had killed his sister in all but blood and had disposed of the body...Hermione.

In his rage his magic started to rise. When the people in the office started to look around he realized what was happening so he got it under control. Before he left, he cast the one grey area spell he knew. It was a spell Tonks taught him once that makes the target infertile and the target doesn't realize until they are tested. The downside is that the healers will be able to tell who cast it so you better be able to run or have a good reason for doing it.

"_Infertus_" Harry said in his mind 3 times with the elder wand pointed at Ginny, Ron, and Percy. It was the best revenge he could get at the time with his limited knowledge. But after he went to Gringotts that would change.

With that done he exited the office and headed to the Room of Requirement, paced three times in front of the wall asking for a way to get to Gringotts. A door appeared and inside he saw a fireplace and beside it was a pot full of what looked like black powder. Knowing what it is, he grabs a pinch and lit the fire throwing powder in saying "The Leaky cauldron" and stepped in. Suddenly he felt as if he was spinning in a green vortex, he was then shot out of the fireplace and landed on his back. After standing up and dusting himself off he headed towards the bank.

As he was walking towards the bank he saw that people were already rebuilding Diagon Alley. Seems news of the victory at Hogwarts, the death of Voldemort, and retreat of the Death Eaters had become widespread news. He saw that most people were focused on rebuilding Ollivanders Wand shop. _I guess that seems logical. New students will be needing wands to start their schooling and Ollivanders was always the best_. It was so unfortunate his old wand could not be repaired, it felt like he had lost an old friend.

Done reminiscing, he headed towards Gringotts Bank. When he got there he saw the bank was open and Goblin guards were standing outside. Once he removed the invisibility cloak, the goblin saw him they gave a fierce scowl at him. Guess they're still mad about the break-in. Hopefully I can explain the situation.

Once he got in the bank he was surrounded by Goblin Warriors wielding their weapons of choice: swords, axes, and spears- all pointed at him.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face back here after what you did. You are lucky that what you did helped us in the long run and because of that your being granted an audience with Ragnarok King of the goblins himself. He's giving you this meeting to explain yourself and if you do not have a good reason you will be killed," said the goblin who was dressed in a fine suit.

Harry replied,"Thank you... um?"

"Bank Manager Bonestriker, Lord Potter."

Harry wondered why he was called Lord but decided to put it in the question box for later. "Lead the way good sir." The goblins raised the weapons but still stayed surrounding him and keeping him in eye sight.

Bonestriker led them all to a very decorative door that was as big as the door to the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but was made of some kind of metal that he did not know. When they got there, Bonestriker said something in a language Harry did not know. He guessed that it was something that opened the door because it started to swing open. Inside was a golden desk atop an obsidian made pedestal, towering over everything in the room. In front of the desk were two cushion seats facing the desk. And behind the desk set the tallest Goblin he had ever seen** ( picture a Tyrion from Game of Thrones the size of Etri from infinity wars).** He wore a crown made of silver, though the silver gave off a weird shine, and it was embedded with every gem that he knew and some that he didn't. He was dressed in ropes that looked we made I have some reptilian skin. They look to be black green with dragon scale.

When King Ragnarok saw him, he gave Harry a grin. A grin when done by a goblin looks downright scary, he then pulled out a silver ceremonial dagger and a piece of pure white parchment.

"Ah Lord Potter, we have been waiting for you to come to Gringotts to claim your heritage since you were in your fourth year. I am King Ragnarok of the Goblin Kingdom of Gringotts, but before we get down to business we must confirm that you are Harry James Potter. What I need to do is cut your palm or finger with this dagger. Oh, don't worry the wound will heal when it's done. I then need you to drop seven drops of blood onto the parchment and it will reveal your heritage and any magical abilities you have. The heritage and magical ability test should have been done on your 12th birthday and we'll get down to why that had not happened soon."

Harry did as instructed and like the Goblin King said, as soon as the seven drops of blood were dropped onto the parchment the wound healed. Once the seven drops hit the parchment it started revealing words.

**_Harry James Potter-Black_**

_Son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans (both deceased)_

_Godson/blood adopted son of Sirius Orion Black (deceased)_

_Heir of the most Ancient and most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

_Heir of the most Ancient and most Noble House of Black (Godfather)_

_Heir of the most Ancient and most Honorable House of Gryffindor (Father)_

_Heir of the most Ancient and most Honorable House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

_Heir of the most Ancient and most Honorable House of Hufflepuff (willed to by Neville Longbottom should Lord Longbottom die with no heir)_

_Heir to the most Ancient and most Honorable House of Slytherin (by right of Conquest / Descendant of Slytherin Branch family by side of Mother)_

_Heir to the most Ancient and Honorable House of Peverell (Father and Mother)_

**_Magic Given Titles_**

_The Boy Who Lived/ Later- The Man Who Won_

_Champion of Magic_

_Master of Death_

_First True Immortal_

**_Magical Abilities_**

_Power Core: 90% block (by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Double magical animagus; Alpha Direwolf and Lightning Phoenix: 99.9% blocked (by A.P.W.B.D) (0.01% available is the instinct to protect friends and family)_

_Facial Metamorphmagus; only able to change appearance from the neck up: 100% blocked (by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Natural mind barriers: 100% block (by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Master / Prodigy at light magic: 90% block (by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Master / Prodigy at dark magic: 100% block (by A.P.W.B.D)_

**_Note: Goblins are capable of removing blocks for a fee (fee may depend on how rich and how liked the wizard is by gobins)_**

When Harry finished reading this he was shocked and very mad. Shocked because of all the families that he's the heir of and all the magical abilities he has. Mad because the blocks that Albus Dumbledore put on him. He's starting to wonder what other manipulations Albus has done. He is also a little confused as to how he is heir to some of those families. And wondering where some of those titles came from, he can understand the first one and a little of the third but the rest of them he is confused by.

"I see by the emotions displayed on your face you were kept in the dark about a lot of things. So now that we know you are Harry Potter, let's first get down to why you decided to rob the bank."

Harry then went on to explain why he robbed the bank. Explained everything about how he discovered that there was a horcrux in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. That according to Griphook, the bank was under the control of Voldemort, and the only way to get the horcrux was to rob the bank and he would only do it for the price of getting the sword of gryffindor. Apparently when Griphook told him about the bank he made it sound like it was under the control of wizards was not true.

As Harry was explaining that he saw many expressions go through the Goblin King's face. First, his eyes went dark with rage when he mentioned a horcrux in the bank. They gained a darker look when he mentioned Griphook and how he told them that the bank was under Wizards control and then finally, went back to the neutral expressions.

"Well let me be the first to tell you thank you for ridding Gringotts of such a foul and dark artifact. Now let me tell you why Griphook was not with Gringotts. He had been sent to spy on the Wizards under the control of Voldemort by us. What we did not know at the time was Griphook was with a faction that was supporting Voldemort's rule. Unknown to those who are still loyal to the Goblin Kingdom, they had started letting wizard guards patrol the bank. When you and your friends left the bank we started an investigation and found out about the corruption of the Goblins. Yes it was Voldemort that killed all those goblins when he came to the bank, but we had subtly placed in front of him the traitors to the Goblin Nation. So in doing so, you revealed a plot and saved the Goblin Nation from entering into a civil war. So for that the Goblin Nation forgives you for breaking into Gringotts."

Harry was stunned he did not think he would be forgiven so easily. He had thought that he would have to surrender his trust vault to pay for the forgiveness since all he had heard of goblins was that they were greedy little creatures that had no care for humans especially those that robbed them. He was extremely lucky in this situation, though he did see a very stern look on the goblin's face that said "never do it again".

"Thank you sir. And I'm sorry for the loss of goblins this war may have caused, traitors or not. Now can you explain the rest of the heritage test. I get the Peverell, Potter, and Gryffindor. But how am I heir to Black and all the rest? As far as I know my mum was a muggleborn, that's what everyone told me." _Even the ones that didn't betray me,_ he thought. He didn't want to talk about that quite yet.

"Yes I can see there is a secret that the Ministry of Magic liked to keep secret. Well not just them, Dumbledore knew as well. Anyway muggleborns are actually descendants of squibs that have migrated to the muggle world because they have nowhere to go in the Wizarding World. The possibility of magic stays with them and they pass it onto their children. It may take a few new generations but it will always return. What it's waiting for is to get rid of all the inbreeding out of the line, then it will basically, what's the right word for this... ah reignite. That is where the magic for muggleborns comes from. As for how you are heir to the House of Black, you are heir because Sirius had blood adopted you after you were born. Though if that was all he did it might not have worked and the heirship would have gone to Draco Malfoy, but because your great-grandmother was Dorea Black you had enough Black blood in you to make you enough of a Black for the Black magic to accept you for the next Lord Black. The Slytherin heirship is a little different, you were a descendant of that line already because of your mother, but weren't the heir when you were born. The heir at the time was a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle." The goblin paused to take a drink of water and let Harry process what he'd been told so far.

Harry only had one thought to all he had been told so far. _Wow I can't believe Sirius never told me any of this. Though now that I think about it, it might have been by Dumbledore's manipulation that it was never said._ He was starting to really feel like punching that old gay bastard for all the lies he has spewed.

"Now to gain heirship by right of conquest is to defeat the Lord (or heir if no claimed Lord at time) three times. The first time we know was when you were a baby. I know it was your mothers love that did it but you supplied the magic for the protections to work so it could be said you both defeated him and because you survived the victory went to you. You will have to fill me in on the other two times you fought him, as you got the Lordship some time before the end of you second year at Hogwarts. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"No I don't mind." Harry then went on to tell him about the two times he faced the Dark Lord at school. About how his mother's protections, whenever he touched the possessed professor, the man was to dust, and Voldemort had to retreat. Then his second year, how he faced the King of Snakes that Voldemort controlled by the use of a diary horcrux he had made in his fifth year at Hogwarts. How he pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat and slayed the snake and used one of the fangs to stab the diary.

"Well I must say Harry, you are a very impressive and powerful wizard to be able to do all you have done with all the blocks on your magic. I get the feeling that when we remove the blocks we'll be in for quite a shock. But back to the point, yes, even with one of those defeats was with a soul piece. Magic is always with the soul, so it would detect it as a defeat because you fought against him. And that is how you became Heir of Slytherin. You're the heir to Ravenclaw because Ravenclaw was the wife to Slytherin, so you got it the same way only the Ravenclaw heirship rejected Tom Riddle. Now before Lord Longbottom went to Hogwarts for his seventh year, he came to Gringotts and took the same test you have taken just now. He found out he was the heir to Hufflepuff and decided to make a will that if he died with no heir, the line of Hufflepuff will go to you and Longbottom heirship went to his uncle. The Master of Death and the First True Immortal tie into each other. It's because you are the Master of Death that you are immortal. You brought the three Hallows together and used them for the right reasons. You were the master of the Elder Wand and would only uses its power to protect loved ones. You gained the resurrection stone and only used it to find knowledge/advice when facing death but weren't afraid to die. And you willingly took off the cloak of invisibility to meet Death as an old friend. You see Harry, the tale of the Three Brothers is true but Death only gave them the items as a test, because 1. they were the only family that was able to summon her. 2. she did it as payment to destroy all knowledge of how to summon her. 3. she wanted to see if there would ever be any one who brought them all together and was worthy of immortality."

Harry was in shock. _Why can I never have a normal life?_ He wasn't sure how he felt about being immortal.

"There is a way to not be immortal if you ever want to stop, but in doing so you will die instantly so I would wait until you are ready to move on. You never know what you will find that will keep you tethered to life. All you have to do is use the wand to destroy the stone and cloak and force all of your magic, every last drop into the wand and blow it up. Doing this will make you mortal but the explosion will kill you."

Well at least I have a way out when I'm ready. "What about the Champion of Magic?"

"That has to do with the Mastery of Light and Dark magic which essentially makes you a 100% Grey wizard. Magic is simple, there really is no light and dark but wizards gave it a name since every wizard seems to lean to one side or the other. Many people have tried to be Grey Wizards, but they were never equal on both sides until you. That is my guess as to why you were chosen as magics champion."

_And that block on my dark magic is why couldn't cast the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries._ That spell he used on the Carrow twin was a nonverbal pain spell that he covered by saying "crucio" to make him falter.

Ragnarok said something in a language he did not understand. A door to the right suddenly appeared and a goblin carrying a tray with seven ring boxes. The goblin brought the tray up to the desk is set it in between the two. "Now Lord Potter, to claim your Lordships all you must say is, 'I Harry Potter-Black to hereby, under Magic claim the Lordships of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. So mote it be.' and slip on each ring that corresponds with each name". He opened all the boxes and inside them all were gold rings with each Houses coat of arms. The Potters had a dragon, the Blacks had a raven, the Peverells had the Deathly Hallows symbol, and the Founders rings have the animals that represented their houses at Hogwarts."Slip them on in the order they are displayed on you middle finger and they will merge into one and resize themselves only if their magic proves you to be worthy of them."

While Harry said what he was told to say every time he said the name and slipped on a ring there were different colored flashes of light: gold, black, grey, red, green, blue, and yellow. With each flash the rings resized themselves on his finger signifying they had accepted him.

"Congrats my Lord Potter-Black, Lord of Houses Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I believe you can still just go by Potter-Black unless you are in a situation where you need to announce all your titles. In about five minutes the rings will send a pulse of magic through you body removing all blocks and heal all injuries and whatever negative effects you might have on your body. So if you will follow me we will go to the ritual room because I have a feeling that once your blocks are removed there will be a big power backlash and you don't want people like Dumbledore finding out about it, am I wrong?"

Harry shook his had no. They stood up from their chairs and Harry followed the King out the door and down the hall. They arrived at a black door made of stone covered in runes. He is regretting not taking Ancient Runes at Hogwarts. Ragnarok open the door and let Harry inside. Once inside Harry got a good look at the room, it was round with a ritual rune on the floor, walls are completely black with bright torches evenly placed around the walls, and the center was a stone table with a silk cloth laying on top of it.

"If you would please remove your shirt and lay on the table, because when it happens you will be knocked out for a while."

Harry removed his shirt which was covered in grime and dirt and he laid on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable for being made of stone, Harry guessed there were charms that made it feel better when lying on it.

He waited there for two minutes before a searing pain began to rise up from his chest and spread throughout his body. Just before he blacked out in pain he saw that his body was glowing in a bright golden light.

**Time skip 6 hours:**

When Harry awoke he immediately knew something was different, first was he could see clearly even when he didn't have his glasses on. He got off the bed and walked to a full body mirror that was at the other end of the room.

What he saw shocked him, he no longer looked like the skinny malnourished kid he used to look like, but was now 6'3 instead of 5'7 he used to be. His body was packed with muscle, not like a bodybuilder, but like a professional swimmer or runner would have. His eyes glowed bright Avada Kedavra green with power and his hair had grown tame and ran down to his shoulders with some red tips at the end. His lightning bolt scar on his forehead had also disappeared completely, which he was immensely happy about because that scar had always reminded him of his parents death. He now looked like a better combination of both his parents.

He realized that he could think clearer and could feel his magic better than ever before. What used to feel like a large pond now felt like a vast ocean of power. He thought it might be a good idea to set up mental barriers in his mind. Him and Hermione had read in a book that they got from the Black library on how to do it, but never had time to install it themselves. He went into mind and saw a vast land of white. He decided to make his defences be the same as the Death Star, where the person in his mind would have to travel to the heart of the station while avoiding Storm Trooper's. If someone got shot once, they are sent back to the entrance and the stations defences are reset. If they make it past that, there will be a door and upon entering that door they will be at a landing platform where an X-Wing is waiting to be flown. If the trespassers can figure out the controls, then they will have to battle 15 TI-Fighters, if shot are returned to the platform to restart the battle. Then they will be given a target to shoot at; this a combo shot of seven rapid fire shots, thirty-one slow fired shots, and eighty more rapid fire shots **(note that those numbers make Harry's birthday)**. If they somehow figure that out, then they are given access to a door that takes them back to the start of the defense to do it all again while Harry's memories are in the Death Star's data bank. This works great because the only people who know how to read minds are Purebloods, and Purebloods these days don't know anything to do with Muggles, so they will have no clue what Star Wars even is.

While he was doing this he also gained access to his animagus forms. His Alpha Direwolf form was pitch black with emerald green eyes, and his Phoenix form was thundercloud grey with sparks of lightning going off around it.

**End of Flashback**

He was interrupted from his thinking when saw that he passed a street sign that told him where he was. Once he saw that he smiled because he knew that he one step closer to finding his family. The sign only a few words, "15 miles to Storybrook."

**End Of part 1 of Where it All Began**


	2. Where it All Began chapter 2

Where it All Began Part 2

**I realized that after rereading my last chapter if I want to keep track with the flashback that the timelines will not match up. Do not try to match the dates that are said in the Harry Potter books and the release dates of Once Upon a Time. Sorry about the confusion. I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time. Also i did change in the first paragraph of chpter one might want to reread it.**

Harry had just past the sign that told him the distance to his destination, Storybrooke. While on the last stretch of his journey he started to recall all that had happened after his meeting with Ragnarök. The next 20 years were very adventurous.

**Flashback**

After getting out of Gringotts and realizing how rich he was, and man was he rich. With all his vaults combined he was up to thirty figures in gold which did included the large donation that he gave away to repair Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. He also made use of a few of his properties that were not warded with blood wards that will only let people enter so long as the Lord of the house is there with them, as make-shift hospital wards. To allow those that are still in hiding from Voldemort and if they need treatment then these places will treat them if they cannot make it to St. Mungo's.

After finding out how rich he was he did an audit of his vaults, he found out that during the ten years that he was staying at the Dursleys, Dumbledore had been using his trust vault key to take a considerable amount of money from the vault. (He could not get into the main vault because they could only be unlocked with blood presented from a Potter in person). Then after his second year, instead of going and doing his school shopping himself he gave his vault key to Molly Weasley. In doing that he had basically gave her legal access to his trust vault and permission to take as much money as she needs. **(Note that his trust vaults refill at the end of each year.) **So, she used the money from his vault to pay for Ron's and Ginny's supplies for school.

After leaving Gringotts he decided to get one last piece of revenge against the 4 people who used his trust and stabbed him in the back. He had asked Ragnarök if Bill and Charlie had betrayed him just like the remaining Weasley family, he was thankful they weren't. He went to the owlery and brought out the vial that was still in his pocket that had carried Snape's memories. He then used his wand to pull out the memories of what happened in the Headmasters Office and send it to Bill because he was now the Lord of the Ancient House of Weasley, since Arthur was now incapable of taking care of his duties as a Lord. Hopefully he will take care of them in a way that will truly hurt them while he is gone.

**5 years Later**

The last five years he had been traveling the world and learning magic from different cultures. He went to Greenland and learned Ancient Runes from the religion that had first used them the Norse. He discovered how much more useful it is than Divination and now that he knew about the blocks on his magic and why Ron was so insistent on taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. He realized that they were just trying to keep him weak.

He also found a weapons trainer to train him in multiple weapons. He found that sword fighting really helped him relax and he was a natural at duel wielding a longsword and a short sword. The types of swords that he was most comfortable with were the Japanese long sword called the Katana and the short Japanese sword called the Wakizashi.

After a year of studying Ancient Runes and weapons training as well as becoming an expert with many weapons he travelled to Japan. While there, he learned a fighting style called Sword-Wand Dueling. It was a fighting style where you wield a sword in one hand and your wand in the other. With this style it makes fighting up close while casting spells at a distance a lot smoother. He also found someone to teach him how to forge any kind of weapon. When his training was complete he forged himself a Katana and Wakizashi. He had a few Goblin metal made items from his vaults melted down and used the metal to forge the swords. The Katana and Wakizashi blades were 26in long and 16in long respectively. The Katana's blade was as black as the fur of his Direwolf Animagus with the crossguard** (not sure what that is called on Japanese swords)** as a copy of his head in his Direwolf form, with the eyes made from emeralds, and the blade extending from the mouth. The Wakizashi's blade is thundercloud grey the same color as his Phoenix form, with the crossguard done the same way as the Katana but with his Phoenix head, and the hilts both being Gryffindor red and gold.

He also decided to engrave a ruin on his right arm. The purpose of this ruin was to keep himself from being tracked by magical means. So, people like Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic cannot find him and force him back to Britain. Not that it would be easy for them to do so, because he wouldn't, copying what Dumbledore said his fifth year "come quietly". He had the ruin covered up with a black lion tattoo to hide it.

The next three years he spent in Egypt, France, and Germany learning Light and Dark magic that could not be learnt in Britain because of their laws on what is Light and Dark magic. Those three places do not have the same rules on Light and Dark magic. He also might have used his Invisibility Cloak to sneak into the forbidden sections of the library to see what was in there, but all those books were rightly forbidden because they had to do with human sacrifice rituals and necromancy, two subjects that he will never study or use. Harry had summoned the resurrection stone from the forbidden forest before he left, but he knows not to summon any of the dead. He did not want to fall into the same temptations of the 2nd brother, no matter how much he wants to see his fallen friends and family. He also mastered the basic spells wandlessly. He couldn't get the offensive or defensive spells wandlessly because it took too much time and concentration to use them effectively in battle. He also mastered the art of Legilimency.

He was now back a Gringotts talking to Ragnarök about where he could travel and learn more magic.

"I'm looking to try to find a place where I can and learn new magic. Do you know of any places?" asked Harry.

"Well there are other Lands. And I don't mean different continents, I mean there are places that are basically Earth but are different. There is a place called Neverland, which is a place where time stands still, and no one will age. There is a place called Oz, the capital there is a town where the buildings are made of emerald colored stone that shine in the Sun. Then, and this is the one I suggest is a land called the Enchanted Forest. This is a place that has multiple kingdoms and there is magic, but it doesn't come from magical cores but from the nature around them or enchanted items."

After thinking of his choices, he realizes that his best option would be to listen to the advice given, "I'll take you up on your offer and will go to the Enchanted Forest."

"Now if you want to be able to learn the magic there, you will need to learn the land first and to do that you will have to make use of your metamorphmagus abilities to hide yourself as you travel the land. You will also want to remain anonymous because there is a type of person there that is called the Author. What the Author is tasked to do is recorded the stories of the heroes of the land. These stories there are what become the Muggle world's children's stories such as Snow White, Cinderella, Rumpelstiltskin, etc. Only they are more child friendly. But lately the Author is using his power to create his own stories which is against the laws set down by the creator of the title. So, you can not interfere with the lives of the heroes in that Land.

We will set you up with a money pouch that is connected to your vaults. The currency they use is like ours where it is gold, silver, and bronze only they call the gold Dragons, the silver Stags, and the bronze Coppers. Another thing you will need to do when you get there is find a last name that will not stand out." The Goblin King stated.

"What's wrong with one of the names I already have?"

"All those names sound to formal to be disguised as just a commoner. So, once you arrive ask around and see what name pops up more often and use that." That doesn't seem too hard to do Harry thought hopefully the name would go well with his first name.

With that done he left Gringotts and went to prepare for his next adventure.

**Three Days Later**

Harry and Ragnarök are in a chamber that's floors were made of soft dirt. In the center was a round ditch that was seven feet deep and spread five feet in each direction. He had with him a 7-compartment trunk that Mad-eye Moody gave to him as a thank you for when Harry had saved him from Barty Crouch Jr. In one compartment was a library containing all the books from his multiple family libraries. In another it was set up as a potion lab and ingredients storage (Salazar and Helga were apparently hoarders of rare and expensive potion ingredients). In the 3rd compartment there was a living space complete with a full-size bedroom and bathroom, with a full-size kitchen with electric stove and oven (electricity made by channeling magic into a rune that converts it into power) the living space also included a study for him to use as needed. The 4th compartment had an armory/training room, in it was an arena to train in as well as a bunch of training dummies to work out with. In the armory was his personally made forge with many different types of metals to make weapons with. The last three compartments are left empty to be filled with items that he picks up during his travels. It is shrunken down to the size of his palm and placed in the moles skin pouch that Hagrid gave him for his 17th birthday.

"Now Lord Potter you know the story of Jack and the Beanstalk, correct?" Harry nodded. "Well there are many versions of that story but what we'll be focusing on is the Giants at the top of the beanstalk. While they did have many valuable treasures the items, the thing they treasured the most were the beans they grew. These beans were not normal beans, these are magic beans, or a correct term would be portal beans. See when these beans are thrown in the dirt or water, they create a portal that takes you to the land that you desire to be. There are some risks though, 1. If you are captured and thrown through the portal it will send you to the place that the person that threw you in wants you to go. 2. If you are not thinking of where you want to go it spit you out somewhere at random and you might not like where you end up. 3. If you have only half your body in the portal before it closes it will rip your body in half." He explains while holding up a white bean the size of his thumb, it sparkled in the light like glitter.

"So, I need to throw it to the ground and it will create a portal. While jumping in think of where I want to go."

"Yes, and we have supplied you with one more bean for you to return if you wish to return. If something happens and you lose the bean you will be stuck where you are. So, try not to lose it." Ragnarök pleaded whilst handing him the bean and a secure bag with the return home bean.

"Thank you Ragnarök for all you help."

"My pleasure Harry, but please have a safe journey." Said the Goblin King while exiting the chamber.

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was glad he brought a calming drought with him. So, after taking the potion and reorganizing his mind he focused on thinking he wanted to go to the Enchanted Forest. He threw the bean into the pit and waited.

After five seconds the bean started to send out green sparks when suddenly the bean split open and the green sparks expanded in to a green whirlpool. Making sure that he was focusing on the Enchanted Forest he jumped in.

**The Enchanted Forest: A Farm at the base of a Hill**

Jack and Jill were headed up the hill to fetch a pail of water. They had just brought the pale back up from the well when they heard a sound in the well. There was suddenly green lighting flying out from the well and then a pulse of energy pushed them down the hill. Jack was unlucky because when he fell, he broke his crown, while Jill was a little luckier where she just tumbled after him.

Shooting out of the well was our young immortal. He went shooting up into the sky and because he was on a high hill and the wind was pushing him to the base of the hill it was gonna hurt a lot if he hit the ground. He then remembered the spell Hermione had used to stop their descent during their fall when they were breaking into Gringotts and got caught under the Thief's Downfall. Pulling out the Elder Wand he shouted.

_"Aristo Memento"_

The spell slowed his descent to a halt and after falling to the ground with an "ump" he stood up and dusted himself off he looked around to see where he was. A few yards away there were two siblings though the brother looked to be knocked out, so he went and talked to the sister.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

"Uh…. You are in the Enchanted Forest at a farm about 13 miles out from King Midas's Kingdom," She said looking at him wondering who he was.

Harry looked around again and smiled to himself. "It worked," he stated.

_15 Years Later: Somewhere in Maine_

It had been fifteen years since he arrived in the Enchanted Forest and started going by the name Harry Colter and twelve years since he was tricked by that evil woman. After she had tried to kill him but failed, she used her magic to knock him out. She went through his room and found the magic bean to take him home and used the bean to throw him into the portal just as he was waking up.

In his panic he started thinking _send me to Earth, send me to Earth._ He should have been thinking send me home, because while he was on Earth it was not his Earth. On his Earth he could sense magic in the air but here there was none. There was the feeling of magical items but nothing harmfully powerful and are very few. There aren't even Core Wizards in this land. No Hogwarts, no Gringotts, no anything magical like there was in his world.

He spent the next 12 years trying to find a way home but with no luck, he did find a few people who say they could do magic. All but one was just full of it and the one that wasn't could not help him. He found that he could not use the magic that he learned in the Enchanted Forest but could still use the magic of his world. Which was good because he used that magic to blend in to the world and hide his unexplained appearance.

Then last year he had given up hope of finding a way to get home or back to the Enchanted Forest. So, he got a job as a veterinarian. He was very successful and became a traveling vet and named the business Evans Travel Vet. When he is called upon, he travels around the US to check up on animals for the rich people. He also had a clinic in Boston that he uses as a headquarters.

He couldn't go by Harry Potter in this world because his story was a famous book here. Written by someone named J.K. Rowling, only in this version he was never betrayed and ended up happily married to Ginny and had three kids. He was a little horrified at what the story him named his second son. Even if Snape helped end Voldemort and Dumbledore's spy, he was also responsible for the Dark Lord killing his parents. He also only did all that because he loved his mother, not because he thought it was the right thing to do. There was also the crime that was his so-called teaching style. There could have been a lot more Aurors and Healers to join the workforce, but because he never really taught potions correctly none passed their OWL's or NEWT's and couldn't make a career out of it.

Fortunately, while in this land he found that his mothers' maiden name was not an uncommon name. So, after using magic to create an ironclad background for himself Harry Henry Evans was born. Henry after his Grandfather on his mothers' side.

He was traveling back to Boston from this rich persons mansion who owned a tiger that the owner thought was sick. But what happened is the seller gave the owner the wrong gender. The tiger was female and was just pregnant. After successfully giving birth to two baby tigers both male and making sure that everyone was healthy, he headed home.

He was traveling down the interstate on a black Ducati. He was wearing a black helmet that covered his whole head and face. He also had on black jeans held up by a black belt with a dragon designed buckle. Tucked into his pants was a black button up shirt under a black leather jacket that was charmed with spells for protection in case he has an accident.

He suddenly jerked on the breaks bringing the bike to screeching halt when he felt a large blast of magic that was magic from the Enchanted Forest. It came from the forest to his right. Bring his bike to the side of the road and taking off his helmet, revealing his raven black hair with blood red tips, he headed into the woods to investigate.

He was half a mile into the forest when there was another blast of magic. After the blast had faded, he sensed a lingering magical source at the base of a big and what seemed ancient tree. Towards the upper center of the tree it started to split and hollow out and at the bottom of the tree the something wrapped in cloth and it was moving.

Heading to see what it is Harry received a sight he was not expecting. The cloth turned out to be a white embroidered baby blanket with a name stitched into it in purple letters. Inside the blanket was a baby girl, she had tufts of blond hair in her head and hazel eyes. He also sensed that there was dormant magic in her and it was 100% Light magic. Since it was Enchanted Forest magic, she would not be able to use it here unless magic from there was accessible somewhere in this land.

Since he knew that her family was not on this land, he decided to look at her recent memories to see why she was sent here. Looking into her eyes and opening his mind he thought the same spell that Snape had used on him in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

_"Legilimens"_

**The Baby Girls' Mind:**

_The first thing he saw when the baby first opened her mind was a woman in her mid-twenties with skin as pale as snow, hair as black as night, and lips as red as the rose. Her hair was wet with sweat she was wearing a white nightgown. It looks like she had just given birth to the baby girl. But, even with the pain of childbirth the woman smiled when she first saw her baby. The baby closed her eyes to sleep._

_The next thing Harry saw when she woke up again was that she was being carried in the arm of a man that Harry guessed was the baby's father. He had the same blonde colored hair as the baby girl and he was wearing a white baggy tunic tucked into a pair of black trousers. He was running down what looked like a castle corridor wielding a hand-and-half straight sword with a golden hilt. He was being chased by two knights warring black plated armor that looked to cover every part of their body in black. The baby fell asleep again._

_The next time the baby woke was by a cry of pain. He saw that the baby was still in her fathers' arms and he was trying to protect her while fighting the two black knights. One of the knights had managed to slip past his guard and slice his side just below his ribs. The knight seemed to hesitate, probably because he was surprised to be able to get a hit in, that is what cost him his life. After dispatching the knight, he kicked open the door to his right and enter a room that looked like a wood workshop. In the center of the room was a beautifully carved wardrobe. He runs to the wardrobe and open the door and placed the baby in the center. He then grabbed his sword and rose to his feet to take care of the last knight. Before he killed him, the knight managed to slice his leg bring the man to the floor. The man then crawled to the wardrobe and grabbed the door he took on last look at his daughter and closed the wardrobe door saying two words, "Save us". The door shut and everything went blank._

_The next thing he saw was himself._

**Back in the real world:**

After pulling out of her mind Harry was shocked that this baby girl was a Princess from the Enchanted Forest. He was even more surprised that he knew who her mother was. He was saddened that her parents were most likely dead and is now an orphan just like he was, so he decided to adopt her. In fact, he was going to do the same thing that Sirius did to him and blood adopt her that way he could, until she turned 17 he would always know where she is through his magic. This was how Sirius managed to lead the Order to him so easily when in the Department of Mysteries

"How would like me to adopt you Little Princess? Huh, what you say," Harry talked to her child like. The baby girl gave a smile and giggle which brought a bright smile to Harrys' face. "I'll take that as a yes."

Headed back to his bike he missed that farther into the woods was a young boy with red hair. When the boy saw the man take the baby and heard what he said, he smiled because he knew that she would be well taken care of. Now he can take care of himself. Once he is older and will do what he can to lead her to her destiny.

**Back at the Highway 15 mins later:**

Once back at his bike he pulled out the Elder Wand and transfigured his bike into a black van. He then realized that he needed a car seat, so he took his helmet and turned it into a stylish white and purple car seat to match her baby blanket. He put it in the back seat and then strapped her into it. He then got into the driver's seat.

Harry turned around to take another look at her. He looks at her wrapped in her baby blanket with her name stitched onto it. He read the name on it and smiled he decided not to take away the only thing that her parents could give her other than the chance to live. It's ironic how similar their childhoods are both orphaned as babies when one of their parents died sacrificing themselves, so they could live.

He read the name on the blanket…Emma.

**Boston, Evans Travel Vet Headquarters: 4 Hours Later**:

Having arrived at his headquarters he unstrapped Emma from the car seat. Then making sure that no one was watching, turned the van and car seat back to their original forms, shrunk the bike down, put it in his pocket and headed into the building.

His headquarters served as office and home. It's basically where he spent most of his time when he is not traveling. He went upstairs and opened his trunk to the potion's lab. It opened to reveal a set of stairs leading down. Going down the stairs he came upon a room with a table and Cauldron on the floor next to it. There were long lasting lighting charms along the walls. On the right and left side of the room were two doors. One lead to his ingredient storage the other stores his completed potions.

Going into his potion store he saw all his many complete potions. Such as Polyjuice, pepper-up potions, skele-gro, and a bunch of healing potions. That's what he uses for his vet clinic. Since he is the only employee at the clinic and it is by appointment only, he uses potions to heal the animals he heals. Since people enjoy his results and he stays out of the spotlight no one asks how he does it.

He searches for the potion he is looking for. The potion doesn't really have a name it's just known as the blood-adopt potion. With it you take a drop of the adopted child's blood and drop it into the potion. Give it a swirl until it turns the color of the child's hair. Then you add a drop of the persons who is adopting the child blood into the potion and give another swirl till it turns gold then you have the adoptee drink it.

After following those instructions, he changed an empty vial into a baby bottle. He then poured the potion into the bottle and had Emma drink it.

"Alright Emma time to drink your potion. Bottoms up," he said as he brought the baby bottle up to her lips. Lucky this potion does not taste bad like other potions do. So, she drank it eagerly.

The effects were instantaneous her blonde hair became more of a dirty blonde adding in a little of the Potter hair color. The next change was her eyes they turned from hazel to emerald green. They were more like his mothers and what his eyes looked like before the power blocks were taken off as they don't seem to glow with power like his do. But everything else stayed the same. He decided to give her the name Emma Swan Evans.

**Flashback End (28 years and 8 months later)**

Parenting had been a bigger challenge than he thought it would be, but he still enjoyed it all the same. Growing up, Emma was a very mature child she fell in love with the Disney children stories he had told her. Ironically, her favorite one was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

When she was 6, they moved into a bigger house. It was a two-story house with a basement that was used as a training room for him to train in and for when Emma was older. If she wanted to Harry could start training her in the Art of Sword.

Emma had a very good childhood, much better than his. She went to a good school she had a few chores, so she wouldn't become spoiled. She got good grades, but she wasn't a genius. Turned out her smarts were street smarts like Harry and did better when under pressure.

When she turned 10, Harry asked her if she wanted to learn sword fighting, she said yes instantly because she had seen Harry training in the past and wanted to do it herself. So, Harry took her to the training room and grabbed two wooden training swords and began to teach her the basics. After two and a half years they found out that she was a natural at sword fighting like Harry. But she took after her birth father in preferring a straight hand-and-half sword. Even so, Harry was just happy she got some of his talents.

One thing that he was happy and worried about was that Emma had not asked about her birth parents. He had told her she was adopted and that he found her in the woods by the side of the highway but once he told her she said nothing more about it. He was a little worried about it though, he thought it might mean that she was starting to resent her birth parents. Harry did not want that, so he had planned on telling her everything on her 15th birthday, but a few days before that could happen, he was approached by an old man.

**Flashback**

"Hello Harry Potter." Said an old man wearing red and white robes.

Harry had just gotten Emma's birthday present put in his truck when he heard that. Looking at the old man he felt that he was full of magic and knew this man was serious. Surprised by this he pulled out his wand and cast an area wide silencing ward and notice-me-not charm on them both. Then leveled his wand at the old man.

"Talk old man. Who are you? How do you know who I am?" demanded Harry

"If I had a name it has long been lost to history. You can just call me The Apprentice. I know who you are because I have been watching you since you first entered the Enchanted Forest 35 years ago."

"What do you want?"

"I just came to tell you to not tell Emma anything about magic or the Enchanted Forest being real. The people of that land are under a curse cast by the Evil Queen. Emma is the Savior, the one meant to break the curse and to do that she must remain unaware of anything. Then on her 28th birthday she will be reunited with her family and the steps to break the curse will begin.

**Flashback End**

It took awhile for The Apprentice to convince him of what needed to be done but after a while he gave in and promised he would not say anything. So, on Emma's 15th birthday they went out to her favorite pizza place to celebrate.

There a few people that entered Emma's life that she really got along with. There was a young girl with black hair named Lilith Page. She and Emma were on their way to being best friends when one-night Emma came storming in the house mad and saying their friendship was over. Harry tried to find out why, but Emma would never talk about.

Another person who came into Emma's life her PE teacher Ingrid. She was a very kind woman who really seemed to care about Emma's well-being. She and Harry tried dating for a few weeks but found out all the really had in common was their care for Emma. So, they just remained good friends. Then one-night Emma came home scared saying Ingrid had put her in danger having her stand in front of an oncoming car. Ingrid was telling her that her magic would save her. Emma managed to get out of the way of the car and ran home frightened.

Harry wondered how Ingrid knew about Emma's magic. So, the next day he went to find her but when he went to the school the teachers said she had resigned. He then tried where she lived but the place was cleared out. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

When she turned 18, she graduated High School. As a graduation gift he got her a car. It was a yellow bug, when she saw it, she almost creaked Harry's ribs in a hug.

Harry was out of the country for two years working as a doctor in Africa. When he got back he found out that she had been arrested. By the time he got back her sentence was over. She never said what happened only that her ex had let her take the fall for a theft he had committed a few years back. Harry tried to find out, but all the records were sealed and she would say nothing more on the subject.

The next ten years went by in a flash Emma became a bail bonds person. Harry never knew why but she seemed to enjoy it, so he didn't ask. Harry was back to being a traveling vet. He was in California try to set up a clinic there when he got the call from Emma about the trip to Maine. When he didn't hear from her in a month, he tried tracking her down, but neither magic or technology could find out where she went.

It wasn't until 8 months after she had left that he got a hit on her location. A town that he didn't know existed, Storybrooke.

That's where he was now. He was surprised that once he passed the town line he could feel Enchanted Forest magic again. He had just gotten sight of the town when the afternoon sky started to be covered in darkness then he felt a bone chilling cold, one he not felt in over 40 years. When he saw the cause flying in the darkened sky, he had only a few words in thought.

_What the bloody hell is a Dementor doing in Storybroork_

**End of Where it All Began Part 2**


	3. Fight of the Wraith or Dementor

**Sorry for the delay was having trouble getting the story out of my head and onto the page. But here it is chapter 3.**

**Note I have note watched the "Once upon a Time" episodes in a while so it might not be 100% accurate. **

** Fight of the Wraith or Dementor **

Emma, David, Mary Margaret, and Henry had just entered the sheriff's station where Regina/Evil Queen was being held. Right now, they were trying to figure out how to get rid of the Wraith that is after Regina thanks to Gold.

Emma was still in shock that her birth parents had really been the two heroes from her favorite children's story her dad had told her as a child. After breaking the curse by kissing her son's forehead thereby breaking both the sleeping curse and the curse that was cast over the town. Proving that Henry was right about everything. His adopted mother being the Evil Queen and her family being trapped in a curse. She wondered if her dad knew about this.

Emma was wearing her red leather jacket over a white shirt along with blue jeans and hiking boots. Still strapped to her side was her sword which she and her dad** (note dad=Harry and father=prince charming/David) **had forged together on the summer be for she went to college. She had kept it in her car, for some reason it always made her feel safe to have it near her. The sword was a hand-and-half straight sword. Her dad would never tell her what metal he used to forge it with, but it never rusted and never dulled. The hilt was purple with a gold ring going across the center with a yellow swan for the pommel. The crossguard made a U shape going up towards the blade. The blade itself was pale white **(picture Prince Charming's sword from Once Upon a Time) **right now it was in a black scabbard.

"We should just leave you to your fate with the Wraith. It's no less than you deserve for cursing all of us." Said David.

"Please don't, no matter what she's done, she's still my mom. I don't want to see her hurt." Cried ten-year-old Henry. He was looking very scared clutching his storybook tightly to his chest.

Mary Margaret wrapped Henry in her arms and said looking at David, "And we won't. We won't stoop to her level. Now does anyone have any ideas on what to do about the Wraith. We know it will continue to attack Regina since Gold use the things amulet to mark her. We also know it will continue to wreak havoc on the town till it gets what it wants."

Everyone started thinking until Regina gave a sigh. "I know what we can do but you have to take me with you."

"No" stated David firmly.

"Well you don't have much of a choice you need someone with magic, and I don't see Gold offering to lend some. We need to go to my office and get Jefferson's hat. It will create a portal to any land and since the Enchanted Forest is gone, we can send the Wraith there where it will not bother anyone anymore. It needs someone with magic to activate it or the person who created it and I don't think that Jefferson will be willing to help." David looked to the others and saw they had no better ideas. "Good. Now if you'll unlock this cage, I need to go to my office to get what I need."

"Grr...Fine but I'm coming with you, so you don't try anything. We'll all, minus Henry meet in the town hall in two hours." He then unlocks the doors and puts a pair of cuffs on her and leads her out of the building.

Once they were gone Emma looked at her mother.

"I really wish we had someone we could trust with us that knew magic."

"Then perhaps I could be of some assistance." Said an unknown voice.

Startled by someone entering the room without any of them knowing they jumped around Emma's hand going towards her sword and Mary Margaret pulling Henry behind her. The voice belonged to a man that was 6'3 with raven black hair with blood red tips. His eyes looked like they were emerald balls of fire. He was dressed in some strange robe that looked to be made of snakeskin. He also had two swords strapped to his back in an X formation.

When Emma and Mary Margaret saw in, they both gasped. While Henry looked confused wondering who this man is.

"Harry" "Dad" send Mary Margaret and Emma at the same time respectively.

** 30 mins earlier with Harry: **

After seeing the Dementor he thought it might be a good idea to dress for battle. So, getting off his bike he pulled his trunk from the pouch around his neck and set it on the ground. After enlarging it he headed into the Armory. Inside there was a mannequin which held his battle robes. The robes were made of Basilisk skin which he found in the Slytherin vault. The robes offer better protection than steel armor as well as being lighter than casual wearing robes they are also magic resistant. After donning the robes, he went to the other side of the room where his katana and wakizashi laid. After strapping them to his back he exited the trunk, shrunk it back down and put it back in the pouch.

After making sure no one was looking he shifted into his dire wolf form. He then started to sniff out Emma's scent. He had long ago memorized her smell to where he would never forget it. He stuck to the shadows to remain unseen. He first saw her running to a building that looked to be a police station. She was running down the street with 3 people, 2 that surprised him. He had thought that those two were dead.

He followed them into the station and listened to what they were saying. He was surprised by the women in the cells he had not seen her in over 30 years and she still looked the same. When he saw that David and Regina were leaving he went back and hid in the shadows. After they were gone, he shifted back into himself. When he heard Emma's statement about needing someone with magic, he decided to take a page out of the marauder book and pull a little prank.

Stepping out of the shadows he said, "Then perhaps I can be of some assistance."

The three jumps around in shock expecting a threat. But apparently what they saw was not what they were expecting.

"Harry" "Dad" send Mary Margaret and Emma at the same time respectively.

After seeing their reactions Harry gave a great big laugh if the situation weren't so serious he would be on the floor laughing his butt off.

He looked at Emma and smiled and said, "Hello little princess." Then looked at Mary Margaret and said. "Nice to see you again Snow."

"What are you doing here, dad." Asked Emma.

"Um, better question is how are you even alive? Regina told me Cora killed you. And Emma why are you calling him dad?" Cried Mary Margaret.

Before Emma could say anything, Harry started talking. "How about I explain, but first who's the kid."

Emma suddenly gained a nervous and guilty look on her face as she looked at her dad.

"Uh, yeah… Dad I'd like you to meet your grandson Henry." Said Emma.

Harry's eyes widened he looked between the boy and his mother. Then everything started to make since about why she never said anything about her time in prison. Cause if he had to guess by how old the kid looks like he was probably born while she was in prison. Henry's eyes were just as wide as his. "Wait my granddad as well?" Henry asked in surprise.

Harry looks at Henry and gives a smile and says, "Looks like, kid. Well looks like me and you have some 10 years of catching up to do."

Turning to and giving Emma a disapproving look he said, "Okay, we'll talk about why you never told me I was a grandfather later. As for Snows question of how I know Emma it's because I am her adopted father, she knows me as Harry Henry Evans."

"Wait what do you mean by that do you have another name you go by?" Questioned Emma.

"Yes, I have two other names one is my birth name, and another is one I used during my time spent in the Enchanted Forest. Now quick question has everyone here read the Harry Potter books from this world.

After getting nodes from all of them he explained how he is the very same Harry Potter from the books. How his life differed from what was said in the books all his training and his arrival in the Enchanted Forest. He proved this by casting the Patronus charm and out came a silvery white dire wolf as well as a silvery phoenix. The two adults in the room had looks of shock on their faces and the kid had a look of wonder.

"Wow. Ok that tells me who you are now tell me how you are still alive." Said Mary Margaret.

"Alright let's start with why I was working as a stable boy for Regina's family in the first place.

** Flashback **

It had been a month since Harry had arrived in the Enchanted Forest. He had traveled to Midas's Kingdom and found out what name would help him blend in, so he became Harry Coulter. He then travels the land searching the land for someone to teach him magic.

He heard that there was someone known as the Dark One, a man named Rumpelstiltskin. But he would only do it if there was something in it for him. Not willing to be in that kind of man's debt he decided to look elsewhere. He heard the Dark One used to have an apprentice that he supposedly fell for. Her name was Cora Mills. Realizing that she would be the next best thing for learning magic he got a job as her family's stable boy. Though he never thought he would find love along the way, but that was before he met Regina.

** Time skip two weeks: **

He had been there for two weeks and after one week he had found all of Cora's magical items. He had snuck into her office and made copies of all her spell books. Once he read through them, he realized that they didn't explain how to access the magic of this world. So, one night went into her room under the Indivisibility Cloak and broke into her mind to learn all he could from her lessons in magic.

He found his mental barriers really helped because this worlds magic is accessed by emotions. Light magic was controlled by the positive emotions and the Dark by negative emotions. After a while of using the magic calling the emotions for the magic became second nature and won't need the focus on certain types of emotion.

He could not leave right after he was done because if he did Cora would find something suspicious and come after him. He didn't want that, so he decided to stay and work for the family for a while. It was a pretty nice job compared to what it was like working for the Dursleys.

Right now, he was mucking out horse stalls. While doing that he was working on his emotion control. While he was doing that he was unknowingly approached by his employer's daughter. He hadn't talked to her before only seen her around when working the lands.

"Hello"

Harry spun around in surprise and started to get in defensive position. When he saw who it was, he relaxed.

"Wow, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you just came to talk to you." She said with her hands up in surrender. "My name is Regina by the way."

"Sorry had a rough time growing up made it to where surprising me made that person end up on the ground. Anyway, names Harry Coulter, Milady." He said kissing her hand while giving her a smile.

"Nice to meet you Harry I'm surprised that you are still here. Most people who work her only last a week because they see mother's magic and are scared. Why don't you?" Asked Regina curiously.

"Because I grew up around magic and learned that so long as you don't invoke the wrath of a magical person then you have nothing to fear."

"Interesting theory"

After their first meeting they became good friends. Well really Regina's only friend because everyone else she knows fears her mother. They had to keep their friendship a secret from everyone which wasn't that hard because whenever Cora was around Regina had to act like a spoiled rich girl. They suspected her father Henry knew about their friendship, but he never said anything.

During the next 6 months Regina and Harry had gotten closer to where they had started dating. It was strange for Harry as he had not been with anyone since Ginny, and because of her betrayal it made it difficult to the possibility of finding love again.

They kept their relationship secret from Cora because they knew she would not approve of them together. They found out that Henry, Regina's' father had known about them for a while now and he did approve of them. So to let them spend more time together he hired Harry as Regina's horse-riding trainer.

After another year of them being together Harry decided to tell Regina who he really is.

They were taking a ride through the forest where Harry had set up a picnic for them. When Regina saw what he set up she smiled brightly.

"Wow Harry. How did you set this up."?

"Well that's one of the reasons I brought us out here there's some stuff I haven't told about me that I think you should know. First thing you should know is my last name isn't Coulter, it's Potter. And as to how I set the picnic up it's because I am a wizard."

"What I don't understand why would you change your name?" Regina asked shocked.

"Because I needed to blend in, and all of my family names stood out here. And because I am from another land." Harry then went on to explain his life, how he was from a different land called Earth. How he is an immortal wizard and how he came to this land to learn more magic. He saw the look on Regina, and it told him she was a little upset.

"Sorry I did not tell you the truth sooner. But I had only planned to stay for another year after I'd learned everything I could from your mother. But then I met you and didn't want to leave."

Regina suddenly gained a happy look in the eyes and forgave him.

It was five months later that Regina had to chase a rogue horse that was carrying a frightened little girl on it. That was the first time Harry had met Snow White. The three of them seemed to get along well.

It was a month later when Snow White and her father King Leopold returned. It was then that everything went to shit. It started out with the king asking for Regina's hand in marriage. And Snow finding out about Harry and Regina's relationship. They thought all was well when they convinced her not to tell anyone. But it appears Cora had tricked the information out of her.

** Stables **

Harry had just finished proposing to Regina with the ring form the horse saddle and was preparing to leave when.

**BANG**

The door to the stables were flown open and there was Cora with her hands up. Jumping in fright Harry pulled Regina behind him.

"Mother."

"Hello dear." She said smiling but there was a cruel gleam in her eyes.

"Hello Lady Mills." Said Harry nervously.

"Hello child. Now tell me what you two planning are on doing just now."

Regina and Harry looked at each other they realized that there was no way out but to tell the truth.

"Mother I'm sorry but I won't marry the King. I don't love him, I love Harry."

"And I love Regina just as much as she loves me. I know I have already asked her but sincerely hope you will give us your blessing for our engagement."

Cora looked at them both for a while until she brought her head down and sighed. "Well who am I to stand in the way of true love." She said looking at the two of them and smiling.

Harry had a bad feeling but pushed it aside trusting in a mother's love for her daughter as Cora and Regina hugged. Not knowing that Cora did not have her heart and that without it she was incapable of feeling love. Cora then turned to Harry and held her arms out for a hug. Ignoring his instincts, he went in for the hug.

Just before his arms could touch her shoulders, he felt a searing pain in his chest. It then felt as if a lifeless cold went throughout his body. Looking down he saw Cora's hand inside his chest looking up at her in horror, he said.

"Why?"

"No one will take my daughter away from me."

"MOTHER NO." Cried Regina with horror showing on her face.

"What's going on? Why can't I pull your heart out?" Looking at Cora it looked like she was trying to pull something out of Harry's chest but was stuck.

Even though he was in great pain Harry looked at her and gave a mischievous smile.

"That's for me to know and you to not be able to find out."

"Well since I can't kill you, I'll just do something else." Cora then took her hand out of Harry's chest and paralyzed him. She then waved her hand at Regina and knocked her out.

Even though he was paralyzed he could still hear and see what Cora was doing. She was chanting a spell with her hands-on Regina's head. While doing this Regina's head started to glow gold that's when he knew what Cora was doing, she was changing Regina's memories of what had happened the last 15 mins. Cora then went to a spare saddle and transfigured it to look like Harry's body but dead. She then pulled out a glowing red heart and crushed it into dust.

He heard her talking to herself, "If I can't kill him then I will change Regina's memories of what happened tonight letting her think I killed her love. Then she'll fall in line with the path I have set out for her. But first how to get rid of the boy." She spoke that last statement with a thoughtful look on her face.

It was then that Cora saw that Harry was still awake. Walking up to him she smiled down at him cruelly and kicked him hard in the head knocking him out. When the next time came to, he had no idea where he was. He was still paralyzed, and Cora was in front of him and in her hands was his last Magic Bean that was to take him home. It looked like she knew what it was. She then looked at him and throw the bean on the ground a few feet away from them. When the portal opened Cora lifted him up and had him hover over the swirling green vortex.

"I don't know how you managed to stop me from taking your heart. But it does not matter so long as I can be rid of you." She then drops him in and all he is thinking is. _Take me to Earth. Take me to Earth._

** Flashback End **

Harry then went on to explain during the years that lead to him finding Emma. When he was done Emma was giving him a glare that said he was in trouble.

"Wait so you knew where I was from and who my parents were this whole time?" Said Emma.

"Yes, and before you get mad, I was going to tell you on your 15th birthday but then someone ancient magical being came to me and told me not to."

"Who?" Asked Henry.

"The man who hired the author of that book." Harry then told them how he was approached by the Apprentice and told not to tell Emma anything about the Enchanted Forest. "I later did some research and found out he was the apprentice of the very first sorcerer. I would tell you who he is, but he had me make a magical oath to not tell anyone." _Though if they think about it, they probably already know who he is they just need his name. _

The others looked at the book in surprise. "He told me that in order to save the people from the Enchanted Forest then Emma must not know about her home world until she is ready to break the curse. He also told me that it wasn't my place to tell her, that it was someone else. And from all that has happened I'm guessing it was the kid who did it. Correct?" He received 3 nods

Emma looked conflicted on whether she should be mad at her dad or not. While she would have liked to grow up knowing her birth parents did not abandon her, she knew now that if she had known she might have never been able to meet them. So, she just decided to say.

"Alright I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Fair enough. Now can someone tell me why Regina was in a cell and why there is a Dementor after her?" asked Harry.

"Well she was in the cell for her protection as well as ours." Mary Margrett then went on to tell him everything that had happened after his supposed death. How Regina married Snow's father and started learning magic from the Dark One. Then her assassination of the King. Then trying to kill Snow, all the way to unleashing the curse. All because Snow was not able to keep a secret that ended up with Harry supposedly dead.

"Ok, first know that I don't blame you for not being able to not tell Cora about us. Because my guess is, she used the resent death of your mother against you. You had just lost your mother and were a little too young to know the how powerful true love is and thought that the love of a mother and child was the most powerful. As for her becoming evil I can't say I'm surprised. She always had a vengeful streak when someone wronged her." Harry explained.

"What do you mean." Asked Henry.

"one April Fool's Day I played a little prank on her and turned her hair poky-dot pink. As payback I woke up one morning in a pile of mad snakes with my voice muted so I could not talk to them. Thank God she was my girlfriend, or she would have had the snakes be poisonous and left me there."

All four of them had burst out laughing while picturing the scene.

"Back to the point. It means that once she found out about Snow telling Cora about us that she would be mad. And once Regina and Rumpelstiltskin got rid of Cora then he used her anger at you to make her his new student. Because no matter how evil Cora is there is no denying that she is magickly powerful and the Dark One knew that her daughter would be just the same. While she still had her father, Lord Henry, while a good man did not have the strong will to help his daughter resist the temptation to the pull of dark magic. But I know that Regina on the inside is still the kind and caring lady I fell in love with."

While Emma and Mary Margrett looked doubtful, Henry looked happy that there was someone here that was willing to still see the good in his mother.

Emma then went on to explain how Mr. Gold set a Wraith on Regina because she had his Girlfriend locked up in a mental ward while making him think that she was dead.

While Harry still loved Regina, he could not help but feel disappointed in her choices but couldn't really be mad at her cause she was manipulated by both the Dark One and Cora.

"Well now that we talked things through. Let's head to City Hall and take care of the Wraith. But do me a favor and let's not tell Regina I'm alive. While I will tell her we all need to be focused on the task at hand for the time being. I will still help but my face will be hidden in the shadows." They then went and took Henry to Ruby at Granny's Dinner. After explaining everything to her they then headed to City Hall with Harry using the invisibility cloaks hood to hide his face in the shadows.

** City Hall- Regina POV **

At City Hall Regina is at the center of the room pulling out a black top hat from its hat case and setting it on the floor. At the other end of the room was David carrying three brooms a bottle of alcohol and a lighter.

"Ok we got torches that will hopefully delay the Wraith long enough for us to get the portal open."

"Good. Now where is Swan and Snow?" asked Regina.

Right as she finished asking that the doors to the room opened and entered Emma and Mary Margret. They just got back from Granny's dropping Henry off so he would be out of danger. Entering behind them was a man wearing a black cloak with the hood up making it impossible to see his face all that was visible was his bright green eyes that for some reason looked familiar to Regina.

"Who is this?" asked Charming.

"He is someone here to help we'll do introductions later. Just know that he has Emma's and mine fullest trust." Sated Mary Margrett.

"Ok." Said Charming looking at the man warily while Regina was still trying to figure out why his eyes were familiar to her.

Noticing that she was staring at him the man in the cloak coughed and said, "Ok so what is the plan on defeat the dementor or Wraith or whatever the hell that thing is." Regina thought it was a little weird that he called the Wraith a dementor either he reads to much Harry Potter or it was something else. But by the way the man's aura felt she is leaning more to latter of the choices.

"The plan is for Regina to use the hat to open a portal to the Enchanted Forest which according to Regina no longer exists. We'll send it there and pray that it cannot come back cause if it can I don't know what we'll do." Said Charming sending a glare toward Regina. For some reason when the unknown man saw this, he gave a protective growl.

When Charming heard this, he looked at the man surprised, while Emma and Mary Margrett smiled knowingly at each other. Regina, she felt a sense of protectiveness she has not felt in a while.

When the man realized what he was doing he stopped and shook his head. Before he could apologize to Charming the rooms, warmth dropped to freezing cold in 2 seconds flat. Next, they heard a loud screech, followed stormy winds. The winds were growing stronger until they got strong enough to blow the large oak doors open and flying through it was the Wraith.

** Harry's POV **

When Harry saw the Wraith, he is reminded of his third year at Hogwarts. Weather the creature is the same as a Dementor he doesn't know. Though he hopes that the plan will work. Because he does not know if the Patronus Charm will work if it is not a Dementor

"Everyone ready?" asked Charming as he lit his broom on fire as well as Mary Margrett's and then they both got into a battle stance. Harry who was standing beside them pulled out both his swords that were strapped to his back. A gleam of light seemed to glide down the swords blades till it blinked out at the tip of the blades. When the light blinked out the blades suddenly caught fire surprising everyone in the room. They decided to ask questions later.

"Ready"" Ready." Said Harry and Mary Margrett together. The Wraith then charged at them they used the fire on their weapons to keep the wraith from getting past them and getting to Regina and Emma.

Harry then looked back and saw that Emma and Regina were trying to get the hat to work. Regina spinning the hat like a top, but nothing was happening. Emma and Regina then started to argue about getting the hat to work. Emma then grabbed Regina's arm and unknown to everyone except Harry and Regina magic flowed from Emma through Regina and into the hat. The hat then stated to spin on its own. Regina looked at Emma in awe and Harry was smiling at her. _She is finally accessing her powers. Took a lot longer for her to access them than I thought it would._ Thought Harry.

Suddenly, the Wraith sent a large sound wave at the three fighters. The sound wave sent Charming and Mary Margrett to the floor extinguishing their broom torches. Charming was knocked unconscious and Mary Margrett was in as daze. Harry was pushed into a wall and his wolf sword was thrown from his hand the fire on both swords going out and making him dizzy for a second.

When Harry was able to see clearly again, he saw that the Charming's were going to be out of the fight for a while and that the Wraith was slowly making its way towards Emma and Regina. He then put his sword back on his back and drew the Elder wand and charged the soul sucking creature. He saw that he was not going to make it to the girls in time. He did the only thing that he could think of that might work. He yelled out a spell that his werewolf uncle taught him in third year.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM"

** Regina POV after the hat started to work **

Regina was still looking at Emma in shock that she has magic. While she was staring at her the Wraith had just knocked out Emma parents and was slowly heading towards them. When she saw the panicked look in Emma's eyes she turned and saw how close the Wraith was to them. The then tried to put up a barrier to protect them while the portal was powering up. But for some reason she was not able to access her magic. She guessed that she was out of practice._ I'll have to talk to Gold about getting mother's spell book to relearn everything again._ She thought.

She realized that the wrath was going to get them before the portal opened fully. She looked around for an escape route but did not see one. She closed her eyes for what she thought would be her last time.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM"

When she heard that she opened her eyes and was surprised by what she saw. Flying and bounding towards the Wraith is a Dire Wolf and a Phoenix made of bright silvery light. As soon as she saw them, she was filled with great happiness she hasn't felt since she was last with Harry.

The Phoenix flew at the Wraith knocking it to the floor and then the wolf jumped on it and pinned it to the ground.

"Hurry up with that portal this spell is not going to last long." Yelled the unknown man while he was pointing a stick that was 15" long and bumped every 3 cm along the stick at the three creatures.

Once she realized that she was given more time to get the portal open she finished what she needed to do she yelled out "let it go."

The man then raised the stick and she guessed released the spell. Right before the silvery creatures disappeared the Wraith gave one final push and when it did it shot straight into the portal. Once it was in the portal Regina started the process of closing the portal, but it will take a minute.

While it was closing the Wraith regained its balance and stated to fly back towards the opening that was closing slowly.

"It's flying back up." Regina yelled.

"No, I won't let it." Said Emma. She then jumped in the portal and grabbed on to the Wraith and used her momentum to pull it down into the darkness.

Right before this happened Mary Margrett had regained her senses and when she saw Emma jump into the portal, she ran towards the portal that was now was wide as three people.

"No! I just got my daughter back I will not lose her again." She yelled jumping in the portal.

For some reason when the man in the cloak saw that Emma and Mary Margrett jumped in the portal he decided to dive in after them. But when he was halfway in the portal closed taking his upper half and leaving his lower half to fall and crush the hat.

"No!" yelled Charming as soon as he saw the portal close taking his family with it. He ran to where the hat and the man's lower half of his body was pushing the man's body thinking he was dead. Though if he had looked, he would have seen there was no blood and that upper half of the man's body was growing back fast.

Charming then rounded on Regina with a determined look.

"Bring them back."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how." Regina said starting to get angry.

"Well figure something out."

"I can't because there is nothing to bring them back from."

"I don't believe you." He said he then grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. "You are going to tell me the truth now."

Regina's anger finally got the better of her and she was suddenly able to use magic for the first time and then magically pushed him into the wall and the vines painted on the wall came to life and wrapped around his neck.

As this was happening the man's body was now fully regrown. When he sat up and saw what was going on, he grabbed his wand and canceled the spell that Regina was using.

"Enough Regina."

When the magic was canceled both harming and Regina were confused when they heard the voice they looked to where it came from and were both surprised by what they saw but for different reasons.

Charming was surprised because he was certain that the man was dead. He was also surprised that he could use magic and was beginning to be more suspicious of the man.

Regina was surprised because the man now was without his cloak because while his body could regenerate his cloths could not so for the first time since he entered the building his face is now visible. Before her was the man she hadn't seen in a long time and was certain was killed by her mother. When she saw him all the old memories of riding with him on horseback and kissing him under the moon light while hiding from her mother. The great love and protectiveness she felt when he held her in his arms. They all came rushing back in great force that she stumbled back to where she was leaning against the wall.

"How are you alive? Half of you was taken by the portal." asked Charming.

He was ignored because the man kept his eyes on Regina.

Regina whose eyes were wide stared at the man and stuttered. "Ha-Harry."

"Hello Regina. It's been a long time my love."

** Enchanted Forest Harry's POV **

Harry was laying in the rubble of where the portal deposited the 3 of them or 2 of them as the lower half of Harry is still in Storybrook. With him was the Elder Wand and Half of the Invisibility cloak along with his Phoenix sword as well as the mole skin pouch around his neck. As his body was regenerating, he looked around and realized where he was. He then smiled.

"I'm back in the Enchanted Forest."

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
